The present invention relates to a lubricating system used in machining apparatus, in particular, to a lubricating system used in a machining head such as a drill head.
Machining heads commonly have a plurality of work performing tools which are concurrently driven so that a number of machining operations can be performed simultaneously on a workpiece during a single machining cycle. The tools usually are driven through a transmission gear unit by a single input shaft. The transmission unit is housed in a gear box in which lubricating fluid is contained. Portions of the transmission unit are submerged in the lubricating fluid and thus are adequately lubricated. A lube pump is required to pump the lubricating fluid to selected feed points where lubricating fluid can be applied to those components of the transmission unit above the level of the lubricating fluid. These types of lubricating systems are costly and require substantial maintenance.
It is the general object of this invention, therefore, to provide a self-lubricating machining apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide a machining head with an integral lubricating system which obviates the need for a conventional lubricating pump.